1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is a technique in which a target is imaged by a camera to be made a target model, and the target model is composed at a corresponding position on a three-dimensional model on which a view point position and a line-of-sight direction are set in display, and the target model is displayed. For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-331279. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-331279 discloses a technique in which a camera image in a region where an event occurs is displayed together with the three-dimensional model described above.
However, the previously existing technique has a problem in that it is difficult to intuitively grasp a region being taken at a camera. In the previously technique, since the view point position and line-of-sight direction in the three-dimensional model are not matched with the view point position and line-of-sight direction in the actual camera image, it is difficult to intuitively grasp the region taken at the camera.